My Brother's Tamer
by chibibella
Summary: This will be another DigiDestined/Tamer story. I haven't decided pairings yet but there will be a lot of teen drama and it will be T.K./Matt centric. Not really sure what genre to put it in so leaving it as gen Almost forgot I do not own Digimon!
1. Chapter 1

To those of you that are waiting for a sequel to my last story To Fix What's Broken I'm sorry but it probably won't be happening anytime soon. I don't know the Shippuden storyline well enough to feel comfortable with continuing, again I do apologize.

Hopefully you like this story enough to forgive me and those who have never read my stories I hope you like this one. Reviews are also very much appreciated.

The first chapter is just setting everything up please be patient.

1. Alone

Takeru Takaishi, better known as T.K., sat in his bedroom lost in thought staring out his window. School had just let out for summer break and he was prepared to spend most of it alone. He was a popular boy, his blonde hair and blue eyed good looks as well as his sunny personality made sure of that. He also had many close friends he could spend time with. Though those friends could not stay with him at all times and at the end of the day he would come home to an empty apartment.

He sighed softly as he thought. _Maybe now I'll get to see him more often._

At a young age his parents had divorced, splitting his family in half. He and his mother went to live in one city while his father and older brother Yamato, or Matt as he preferred, went to another. Both were workaholics often leaving the brothers alone but that was forgiven easily since they had each other. Spending the nights huddled under the covers because of all the yelling could also be forgiven, after all Matt had been there to make him feel better. But after the move the one constant in his life had been taken from him. Matt had been taken from him.

That was the one thing he could never forgive his parents.

Then after years of hardly seeing his big brother he spends the best summer of his life with him. They traveled into the digital world, made great friends with humans and digital monsters alike. They saved the world and in the end they were torn apart again. It was easier that time, it was expected and T.K. learned he could depend on himself as much as he could on Matt but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Years had passed since then, they had even saved the world again. Though some things never changed, Even though they lived in the same city they hardly ever saw each other, the parent they didn't live with or the one they did live with. Matt had his own life to live juggling school and his band, The Teenaged Wolves, even then he still found the time to call at least twice a week to check in on his baby brother.

There were often times T.K. felt jealous of his friends Kari and Davis because they could see their older siblings whenever they want. He had hope that he would see his brother more often. When school started again he would be starting high school, the same one that Matt went to. He could, at least for a few hours, pretend that at the end of the day he wouldn't have to say goodbye.

"What's wrong T.K.?" He turned to see his digimon partner, Patamon, looking at him in concern.

He gave a small smile. "Nothing, just wondering what Matt's doing this summer."

"If its fun I'm sure he'll invite you." The cherry reply had T.K. giving his partner a tight smile and nod before looking away.

There wasn't a doubt that Matt would invite him, he would always think of T.K. first when it came to who he wanted to spend time with. Whether or not T.K. would be allowed to go with him was another story. The mirror on his wall caught his attention making him freeze as he saw his reflection.

Friends often called him Mini-Matt, saying they resembled each other enough to be confused as twins. The only differences being their hair length and a few inches in height. While their looks were similar people never realized how far past looks their similarities went. Starring at himself in the mirror all T.K. saw was Matt… and he hated it.

Don't get him wrong Matt is the person he admired and wants to make proud more than anyone else. But there was no denying the bitterness that left between the members of their broken family or that in his opinion it was his fault.

After the separation he had refused to make the adjustment easy for his mother. After being in his older brother's care for so long he rejected any food or drink not prepared how Matt prepared it, was displeased when a story was not read how Matt read it, the TV show wasn't the one Matt let him watch. It had taken a long phone conversation with Matt for there to finally be peace between mother and son.

That had been the start of the problem though neither brother had realized it. T.K. thought he might know what the final nail in the coffin had been. After defeating the Dark Masters having to return home without Patamon and having to part with his friends and brother had depressed him. Their mother tried everything she could think of to make him feel better without success. One day Matt showed up saying it was time he snapped out of it and dragged him away.

They had gone to what Matt always called his safe haven and much to T.K.'s surprise that haven turned out to be a girl. She was a year older then T.K but a year younger then Matt, her name was Rika. She was a lot like Matt but not as careful not to show her mean side. They spent the day running around Shinjuku, just goofing off. After awhile they talked about why he was sad. At the end of the day he felt better but the good day was ruined when he got home.

It seemed their mother had taken it as a personal insult that Matt could make him feel better while she couldn't. That had been the first time Matt had looked at her with those eyes. Blue eyes cold as made sharp by anger and resentment. It was those eyes that stared back at him at that moment and it was those eyes that had doomed the brothers. After too many jabs at Matt their mother gasped in shock when she saw him shaking in anger looking so much like his older brother.

She had started interfering with how much time they spent together. Making sure it was never too long and they were never alone. Never caring what it did to either son.

T.K. had been staring at his reflection for the last five minutes making Patamon worry. It was never a good thing when he had that look on his face. Luckily the phone rang snapping the blonde from his troubled thoughts. Getting up quickly he went to the kitchen to answer.

"Hello?" He hoped whoever it was didn't hear how dead he sounded.

"What's wrong?" Of course it would be Matt.

"Just thinking." He said hoping he'd let it be dropped.

Matt made a noise that was disbelieving but indicated that he was willing to let it go for the moment.

"Well stop thinking and pack your bags little brother we're going to Shinjuku for the summer."

It took him a moment to process what was said.

"What about mom?"

A dismissive sound this time. "Don't worry about that just be ready we leave tomorrow morning."

"But-"

"Be ready T.K. And trust me we are going and nothing is going to stop us."

Silence…then.

"Okay, I'll be ready." After all he did trust Matt.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Envy

Nancy Takaishi was not happy. Last night she has received a phone call at _work _from her ex-husband, Hirokai. If that wasn't annoying enough he informed her that his channel had a special program shooting that would require his relocation to Shinjuku for the summer. She almost thought he was going to ask her to watch Yamato. A ridiculous thought really, it had been a long time since Yamato needed watching.

Instead of asking her to let their eldest son stay with her for the summer he told her, _told her,_he would not only be taking Yamato but Takeru as well. Her darling ex-husband then proceeded to tell her why she was going to allow it. That had resulted in her feeling guilty enough to agree and she resented him for it. It wasn't like she was trying to drive her sons apart. She just wanted to hold on to the one she had left.

That's why she refused to call them by their nicknames. She had after all chosen each of their names lovingly. For Yamato to decide to call himself something else because it sounded cooler felt like a slight against her. Then he decided Takeru needed a cooler name and it hurt that her baby had taken the name his brother gave him and ran with it. She knew it was wrong to be jealous of her own childbut she couldn't help it. Maybe if she wasn't so career focused it wouldn't have happened this way but she had dreams too. Just like Yamato wanted his band she wanted her career.

At the moment she stood in the hallway making sure to stay out of sight. Takeru was in his room making noise so she would think he was packing but she knew he was finished before she knew he was going. Yamato would have called him before to make sure he'd be ready. With a mental sigh she headed to the kitchen, sitting at the table and resting her chin in her hands.

They didn't understand how she felt and she doubted an explanation would help. How could she explain how it felt when your child didn't need or want you? She remembered the first time it happened, she had been alone with the boys when she got a call about an important interview. She had taken off without any thought , it was hours later that she remembered that she had left her sons alone. Rushing home she found Takeru taking a nap on the living room floor and Yamato in the kitchen standing on a chair in front of the stove making himself something to eat. She yanked him off the chair for fear he would be burned by the stove. He just looked at her in annoyance, grumbling that he was hungry and got back on the chair to continue what he was doing.

They let him babysit after that. It wasn't until after the divorce that she realized what that had done. Nothing she did measure up to Yamato in Takeru's eyes. First her oldest didn't need her, then her youngest preferred his brother over his own mother. Things had gotten better over time but after the digimon problem ended she was once again shown she wasn't enough.

After weeks of trying she couldn't break Takeru out of his funk. Of course Yamato had come then, disappearing with his brother the whole day and Takeru came back his normal cheerful self. That day had been a mistake, she hadn't meant to treat her eldest that way. By the time she realized she'd let the green monster out it was too late. Blue eyes had turned to ice and nothing hurt more than the hate she saw in them. What she never prepared for was that same look to be on the face of her youngest.

She never noticed how similar they were until she pushed Takeru too far. Not just in look either, though her boys were eye catching. But in the way they did things, talk, laugh, smile and that horrible temper. Takeru's was harder to bring out and his smile and laugh came easier than Yamato's but they were so much alike it scared her. How long until takeru didn't need her?

Her thoughts were disrupted by the knock on her door. Getting up to answer she wasn't surprised to see her ex-husband and oldest waiting.

"Hi Nancy, is T.K. ready?"

He bit the inside of her cheek to keep her annoyance from showing.

"Just about, why don't you come in?" She moved aside returning Yamato's greeting nod with a smile ignoring the pang she felt at being treated like a stranger.

"T.K come on already!" Yamato shouted.

There was a scrambling noise before Takeru rushed out luggage in hand returning his brother's smirk with a beaming smile. Was he that eager to leave?

"Well we have to get going if we're going to make it on time. Later Nancy." Returning his wave she turned to her youngest son.

"You have all my numbers? Remember if you need anything just call."

Looking slightly embarrassed. "I'll be fine mom."

He kissed her goodbye then started to follow his dad and brother out.

"Take care of yourself Yamato." She called after them.

He turned his head back slightly to look at her, he responded coolly. "Always do."

The sound of the door closing seemed to echo around her. It finally hit home how true his words were. Slumping down into her chair she covered her face with her hands and cried for the son she hadn't realized she abandoned.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad to see this story already has fans.

Coolboi12 how exactly would you like to be part of the story?

3. Party

Once in the car T.K. couldn't hold his excitement anymore. From the driver's seat Hirokai Ishida watched his youngest son practically bounce in the backseat. Giving Matt a sideways glance he could tell he was amused by his brother's antics.

Hirokai knew he should have stood up for his sons a long time ago but he had been tired of fighting. He also knew Nancy wasn't as accepting of the fact that their sons relied more on each other than their parents as he was. Having watched T.K. practically run out of his apartment in fear of his mother changing her mind and making him staymade him wish he had done this sooner. He also hadn't misses the exchange between his ex-wife and oldest child, he still wasn't sure where things between them had gone so wrong.

With an internal sigh he broke the silence. "I know you boys are anxious to see your old friend but there's an event tonight and you will both be there and behave." The last part was said with a glare at the older blonde in the passenger's seat.

Said blonde only grinned in response.

"But I didn't pack anything for an event." T.K. fretted.

"Don't worry bro I got you covered." Matt quickly waved the worry aside. Leaving his father to marvel at how quickly a few words from the older could put the younger at ease.

The drive was easy and went by in comfortable silence. They arrived at the house that was rented for them for the summer, Hirokai stood in the living room giving his sons his most intimidating look. A look that made most of his crew cower in fear but barely fazed his sons.

With another internal sigh he laid out the rules.

"This is where we will be staying for the summer, here are your keys." He handed one to each. "I don't care if you bring people over but don't trash the place." Once again this was directed at the oldest but he raised a questioning eyebrow at the annoyed huff from the youngest. "I also expect you to control yourselves and not do anything inappropriate."This he directed at both because as much as he expected it more from Matt then T.K., no matter how innocent, it could happen. Judging from the blush on the poor kids face he didn't have too much to worry about from that end while the eye roll from Matt was expected.

"Matt we have neighbors and I know you agreed to practice with your band via video chat. The previous owner sound proofed the basement, use it." He continued before a comment could be made. I don't know why and I want to keep it that way. If you find out _please_ don't tell me."

"Now there are two rooms upstairs and downstairs. The second floor is mine, I'll use the master bedroom and other room as a home office. Stay out of those rooms other than that you have free reign. Have fun deciding who gets what room."

He moved out of the way knowing what was coming, watching in amusement as they stared blankly for a few seconds before turning to look at each other then making a mad dash for the bedrooms. He laughed at the sound of struggle while he headed up the stairs to get ready for the night out. He couldn't help but grin at how he thought his sons would react when they saw who would be there.

#########################

In the larger of the two rooms, which T.K. lost to Matt, the brothers were getting ready. Neither was looking forward to it but knew it was pointless to argue against it, at least this time they'd suffer together.

"Why does no one think I'm capable of misbehaving?" It more than slightly irritated that everyone thought of him as such a damn goody-two shoes.

Matt had to bite back a chuckle watching his brother pout through the full length mirror he was standing in front of.

"You have that wide-eyed innocent look going for you."

"People say we look alike. "Why do you get to be the troublemaker?"

This time Matt couldn't help but laugh. "We may look alike but I have roguish good looks instead of your baby faced ones." He grinned at the glared he received. "What are you even complaining about? It makes it easier for you to get away with stuff."

A knock on the door interrupted them. "You boys ready yet?"

Hirokai stepped into the room wearing a classic black and white tux. Looking at his boys he couldn't help but swell up in pride at how grown up they look.

"Yeah we're ready." T.K. answered.

T.K. had slicked his hair back instead of leaving it in its usual messy arrangement. He wore a white dress shirt tucked in neatly with a grey vest buttoned securely over. Black slacks pressed to perfection while he shrugged on his matching black jacket before turning to his brother who had yet to move away from the mirror.

Matt stepped back after deciding he was happy with how he looked. He gave the other two a smirk as he followed them out. While the outfit he wore was almost identical to his little brother's Matt didn't feel the need to worry about every little detail. The top button of his shirt was left unhooked with his tie loose around his neck. His jacket was left open revealing his untucked shirt and black vest.

Despite how confident he felt about how good all three looked he couldn't help but wish the night ended soon.

###############################

Having finally arrived at the party it wasn't long before father and sons were separated. They were left to stand off to the side of the crowd while their dad spoke to people important to the filming of the show. There were whispers throughout the crowd that from what Matt could hear were equally divided between two things. He and his brother a popular topic and the daughter of a woman who had an important role in the show his dad was working on.

The other topic of conversation if he had to guess was currently being swarmed by a group of people off to the right side of the room not far from where he stood. Poor thing. It was then she seemed she decided to break away from the masses surrounding her.

And he instantly understood what all the fuss was about.

She wore a form fitting lack dress that hugged every curve just right. Her red hair fell in soft ringlets, bangs held out of her face by a hair clip in the form of a blood red rose that brought out the highlights in her hair. Her skin was like pale ivory and flawless. Plump pink lips were glossed and smoky eye shadow made violet eyes pop.

That was when his brain short circuited, he knew those eyes as well as his own.

"Rika?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taking so long I keep having problems with my computer this is the fourth time I've had to type up this chapter because it says there is a problem with the content.

Ch. 4 Surprise

It was irritating having to be there with strangers gawking at her like she was the latest attraction in a side show. She felt uncomfortable in the tight dress and high heels; at least there wasn't any danger of her falling her mother made sure of that. It was getting harder to breathe, she quickly made her excuses and broke away from the pack.

"Rika!?"

The shout surprised her but the surprise quickly turned to irritation. The last thing she needed was to run into someone she knew. When she saw the blonde heading her way she recognized him immediately machining all irritation fade. For a moment she forgot where they were and that they were being watched. She hurried to meet him halfway.

His brain still hadn't caught up with his mouth. Before he knew what he was doing towards the girl his brain kept telling him wasn't, couldn't be Rika. He suffered another mental short circuit when she practically threw herself into his arms.

"Matt! What are you doing here?" She pulled back looking up at him with a rare genuine smile. He was saved from forming an intelligent response by his wonderful little brother.

Having realized who the young woman was T.K. had rushed over to give his own greeting. He received the same treatment as his brother who still looked stunned and had yet to respond to the question he'd been asked. Giving Matt a chance to pull himself together T.K. tried to turn Rika's attention to him.

"Wow Rika you look great!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

Sadly that's when Matt's mouth started working again to bad his brain didn't join it. "Why are you dressed like that?" The older blonde blurted making both brothers mentally wince. _Smooth Ishida._

He tried to ignore the 'What the hell' look T.K. sent his way as he watched Rika's nose scrunch up slightly like it always did when she was irritated.

"There may have been an incident before the end of the school year where the principle got pranked. I also may have been at the top of the list of suspects, there was no proof of course but mom says no one else is capable of pulling something like that off without leaving a trace of evidence. It was either this or being grounded for the summer." The boys followed the direction her glare was directed to see their father standing next to a stunning blonde woman they recognized as Rumiko, Rika's mother.

The pair was laughing while entertaining the crowd around them. The brothers tried not to grimance when they caught the smug look Rumiko sent her daughter causing the short fused redhead to seethe from her spot between them.

While the party went on around them matt thought back to when he first met his oldest friend. It was funny to think that they once hated each other when now they were each other's greatest confident. They had met at the park where Matt was pushed roughly down the slide by Rika because he was in her way. They had competed with each other in everything until an older boy had knocked Rika down and stolen some of her toys. Matt defended her, the confrontation turning into a fight one Rika joined and together they had sent the boy off crying and had become best friends.

Even though he had never really thought of Rika as a girl he had always known she was pretty. It was something he just never gave much thought and was never affected by so why was he stumbling over it now? An elbow digging into his ribs brought him out of his thought enough to give his brother a scathing glare. One that was returned easily as the younger boy pointed out the reason for his assault.

The host of the event had wanted to be able to have the staff enjoy the festivities with their families making it so they weren't the only teenagers present. At the moment Matt really hated them for it. There were two guys around Matt's age making their way over to where they were standing. By the way they were strutting it was clear they were trying to get Rika's attention which neither T.K. or Matt was going to allow. She deserved better than those idiots and they were going to make sure said idiots kept their distance.

T.K. excused himself to get something from the buffet table purposely bumping into one of the guys and spilling his drink on one of them. While they were distracted Matt quickly dragged Rika on to the dance floor ignoring all the looks they were getting from the other party goers.

Casting a glance to see how his brother was fairing only to see him giving puppy eyes to the older man who had stepped in to keep the peace. He chuckled to himself knowing the poor sap didn't have a chance against his brother, being the bosses kid also helped.

He turned his attention back to his dance partner grinning cheekily at her questioning look. Rika rolled her eyes at him, she hadn't missed T.K.'s cluzt act or the way she was rushed away from the spot. Normally she would be irritated but as usual when dealing with her two irritating blondes she couldn't stay mad at them.

She could do without the glares burning into her back though. Taking a look around she was surprised to see even grown women glaring at her in jealousy. Even she couldn't deny Matt was handsome but these women were here with their families for crying out loud, a little decorum would be appreciated. She looked back at him when she heard him laugh quietly.

"I think the Ishidas just became the top three most hated people here." He said with a smirk.

Looking around again she noticed the men glaring at either Matt while they danced, T.K. who was being gushed over by three sets of mothers and daughters and at the Ishida patriarch who was the main holder of her mother's attention. That didn't mean the Nanokas weren't receiving their share of negative attention.

"Looks like you're tied for the spot with the Nanokas."She said.

It was true, when Matt looked around he noticed even Rika's grandmother was getting a lot of attention from the older men in the room much to the displeasure of their wives. It was instinctive the way his arms tightened around her protectively. After all he knew she didn't need it and by the smirk on her face she was amused by the gesture. It wasn't his fault he'd seen what fan girls were capable of and he wasn't about to let them get their hands on his friend.

Instead he decided to annoy her a bit. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

She smirked mischievously at him. "I have friends that just came into town so I'll most likely spend it catching up with them. I hope you don't mind." She looked at him through her lashes biting her bottom lip.

Matt blinked stunned by her sudden appeal a lesser man would have fainted at the sight of the attractive picture she made.

He drew her closer to him forcing her to look up at him. "That's too bad I had such a lovely surprise ready for you." He grinned at her when she pouted.

"I hate surprises." She groused.

He laughed as they made their way off the dance floor.

"It's so weird seeing you look like a girl."

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't worry your blonde little head tomorrow everything will be back to normal."

There it is I hope you like it please review I like to hear what people really think of my writing and what I need to work on.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter hope you like it. To answer a question that was asked about whe you would see some digimon action it probably won't be for awhile it's a slow building story and I'm not really sure where it's going.

5. Truth

Matt had come to the very simple conclusion that Rika was a liar.

After a late night they got together around mid morning to introduce her to their digimon only to be introduced to hers right after. He wasn't sure but to him that didn't seem to be very normal.

Normal would be T.K. and him having digimon and Rika not having one. Instead they were on their way to the park to meet her team, _her team_. Not that Renamon wasn't cool because let's be honest a human sized fox that appeared on command was pretty awesome.

The story behind the group getting their partners was pretty unnerving it looks like they missed a lot when they were fighting the Dark Masters. He definitely didn't like the danger Rika and her family had been in during the D-Reaper incident.

At least her style of dress had gone back to the jeans and t-shirt he was used to but it did little to help him gain his personal balance. Glancing at T.K. it looked like the younger blonde was having a hard time as well.

They were approaching a part of the park that had denser tree coverage when they heard it. A deep growl rumbled out from under the cover of some bushes.

"I smell digimon." The voice growled.

T.K placed himself between the red eyes the glared out at them Matt doing the same in front of both his brother and friend. Their partners getting ready for a fight stood at the front of their group while Rika merely rolled her eyes.

Renamon appeared from the shadows calmly stating. "They are friends."

The eyes disappeared only to have a rather threatening red and black dinosaur with a hazard sign on its stomach rise from the brush.

"Okay the lets play!" The digimon cried cheerfully causing the others to sweat drop before it took off deeper into the trees.

"What was that?" Asked a bewildered Matt.

"That was Guilmon." Rika said taking the lead once more. "Just wait until you meet his Tamer."

They arrived at clearing that had a shack and teenagers of various ages scattered around. They all stopped what they were doing once they noticed the new arrivals. No one moved until the brunette boy with the goggles spoke.

"So this is why you called us all her."He watched the new males with interest and slight distrust.

A boy wearing a hat chose that moment to grumble about introductions not being important enough to wake him up early while on vacation from his spot on the ground. He obviously hadn't meant for anyone to have heard least of all Rika but she did prompting the short fused redhead to use her foot to push him forward until his face met his knees.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing I swear!" He cried out in pain.

She turned to the others like nothing happened.

"This is Matt Ishida and his partner Gabumon, his younger brother T.K. and his partner Patamon." Turning to the brothers. "The goggle head is our oh so fearless leader Takato, Guilmon is his. Next to him is Henry and his Terriermon, the little brunette is his sister Suzy and her Lopmon. The idiot with the hat is Kazu, gaurdromon is his. Kid with the glasses is Kenta his partner is Marineangemon. The one trying to be cool by the trees is Ryo his digimon is the one munching on that tree trunk, Cyberdromon. The twins are Ai and Mako they share Impmon and last but not least are Alice and Jeri their partners are no longer with us."

The boys returned all the greetings they got from the group as they were pointed out individually.

Henry was the one who voiced the question everyone wanted to ask but were to afraid of incurring Rika's wrath.

"So you guys are Tamers too?"

T.K. shook his head. "No we're Digidestined."

Seeing how this could cause a long and boring conversation Rika took the control.

"Long story short Brainiac they went to the Digital World with their team before we did. Instead of looking for it they were brought there. Their sovereign is Azulongmon so they were in a different sector then we were. There are two groups of Digidestined, the original eight that these two are part of and the younger newer version that T.K. is also part of.

"That's it in a nutshell." Matt said smirking at everyone's baffled expressions.

Takato frowned, "How long have you known about this?" he asked Rika.

"Since after our digimon returned to the Digital World." She lifted her chin stubbornly as everyone watched Takato's frown deepen in silence.

Matt stepped forward placing himself between the two teammates. "I asked her not to say anything, there were a lot of people asking questions at the time. I didn't want anything to happen to her if the wrong person heard she knew something."

The Tamer leader wasn't happy about Rika keeping secrets from the team, from him, but he let it go. The body language of blonde in front of him was screaming 'Back off' and judging by the nervous energy the younger one was practically vibrating with things would end badly if he pushed.

Instead he nodded starting a random conversation with Henry causing the others to relax. It soon turned into quiz the new comers about their adventures, their likes and their dislikes. The questions were mostly answered by T.K. with occasional input from Matt. The older Blonde still seemed tense though Takato couldn't help but notice how he relaxed after brush of Rika's hand down his arm.

It seemed the original three had a lot to discuss.

####

Henry waited in the abandoned underground tunnel for his friends. The place had become a regular meeting spot for the original three Tamers when they wanted to talk about subjects they didn't want the others involved in yet. Terriermon shifted restlessly when they heard footsteps coming down the tunnel. Takato and Guilmon came into view not long after and Henry couldn't help but smirk as his long time friend to a seat on the ground next to him pouting.

He knew it annoyed the hazard tamer that Rika, who he had always been closest to, had hid a secret like this from him. Especially after they had dated for a time ending on amicable terms only to find she had two very male and according the girls extremely handsome hidden friends. Leaving his normally gentle and kind friend feeling confused, slightly betrayed and possibly a little jealous. Even though he would probably argue that keeping an entire team from another quadrant was the issue.

Rika finally joined them minutes late and they ended up staring at each other not knowing where to start. Takato finally broke the silence.

"Now that no one is here to answer for you. Why didn't you tell us about the Digidestined?" For the first time that she can remember he glared at her.

Her eyes narrowed into a responding glare. "Matt asked me not to say anything that's why. I've kept plenty of your secrets why is it wrong for me to keep his?"

Henry raised a questioning brow at the blushed that stained the other boy's cheeks.

"I'm more interested in this portal of theirs, we may not want to vacation in our quadrant but it would be useful to be able to open and close it at will."

"Henry's right it would be good to have it just in case. Think their team will meet with us?"

"I can ask but I don't think it will be easy to get Matt to agree."

Confusion was clear on both boys' faces.

"Why wouldn't he want his team to meet with us?" Takato asked.

Rika hesitated before reluctantly answering. "You know when things get rough you have a place or person you go to, to feel better? A kind of safe haven? For Matt I'm that safe place but what makes me safe is that I'm a secret place. If he ever needed to run I'm where he'd run and no one but T.K. would know where to find him because T.K. is the only other person who knows about me."

Silence greeted her answer.

"That's why you never told us about him, he's that place for you." Red and violet eyes met in the dim light of the tunnel. She could see the hurt he tried to hide and shut away the guilt that his statement brought.

"Yes he is." She owed him an honest answer.

Silence fell again one heavier then the last even the digimon stayed silent at their partners' distress. Not being able to stay quiet any longer she spoke.

"I'll ask him, you never know he might be willing."

They nodded starting to make their way out of the tunnel. There was more to be discussed but it would have to wait for another time. They separated not long after but the boys had the same thought going through their minds.

How many time had Rika come close to breaking, to making the decision to run to her safe haven to that place away from them.

There it is hope you liked it please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys sorry about the wait it's been crazy. I'm going to try to update faster but I make no promises.

6.

Ever since their arrival in Shinjuku Matt felt his creative juices flowing in overdrive. He just finished his first practice with his band using video chat and he felt good about their progress. He made his way back up to the main floor from the basement idly wondering why the previous owner had sound proofed it. The sight that greeted him in the living room had him both amused and confused.

T.K. was laid out on the couch his head on Rika's lap while she channel surfed on the muted television. His little brother's ever present white was held over his eyes to put emphasis on his misery at having the phone conversation he was having.

"I'm sorry you thought I was kidnapped by an evil digimon."

Matt and Rika fought hard to contain their laughter and had to double their efforts when the hat was ripped off so T.K. could glare at them.

Sitting up, "Davis how many times do I have to say I'm sorry?"

Matt couldn't hold it anymore he burst out laughing so loud Rika had to jump on him smothering the sound with a couch cushion.

Giving his brother the evil eye, "Nothing Matt saw a spider and screamed."

Muffled laughter turned into muffled curses as Matt tried to free himself from the redhead on his lap to tackle his brother.

"Yes I'll call if anything happens… weekly checkins? Isn't that a little much?...Fine."

He hung up after a few minutes more, turning to glare at the other occupants in the room. "Laugh all you want Matt just wait until Tai calls to yell at you."

The older blonde managed to take cushion he was being smothered with away from Rika before smirking in response. "Being the more responsible brother I text Tai before we picked you up."

"Then why didn't he tell Davis?!" T.K. asked but was instantly distracted from his question when Matt tried to swat Rika with the cushion only to be knocked off the chair on to his back.

Matt frowned rubbing his back. "He probably forgot you know he's an airhead sometimes." He grabbed the smirking girl by the ankle, dragging her to the floor to join him.

T.K. watched the exchange bemused, he still didn't understand their relationship but figured he should intervene before things got serious.

"Are we doing anything today or are we just going to sit here?" The two broke their glaring contest to consider the possibilities of the day.

"We could go for ice cream at Jeri's place then see what happens from there." Rika said.

The Katou Ice Cream Parlor was a lot busier than the three expected. Rika sent the boys over to what the regulars new as the Tamers' table, even if they didn't know they were Tamers, before disappearing. She surprised the boys when she came back with a notepad and wearing an apron.

"What are you doing?" Asked a confused T.K.

"Taking your order. Now what do you want?"

"You work here?" Asked an equally confused Matt.

"I help out occasionally, I repeat what do you want?" Feeling her irritation rising they ordered quickly.

She hadn't been gone a minute when Henry joined them at the table like it was the most natural thing in the world. He smiled at them before asking. "Where are your partners?"

They went to the park to hang out with yours." Matt answered. "They all seemed welcoming, everyone was nice even if your leader wasn't thrilled with us."

Henry gave him a sheepish grin. "It's nothing personal. He's really close to Rika her keeping something from him was seen as a lack of trust between them."

Looks of disbelief were his answer and no further comment was made as Rika came back with their order and took Henry's.

When the crowd died down she joined them with her on choice of ice cream every now and then stealing from the others.

"So where's goggles?" She asked Henry.

"He's helping out at the bakery." After hesitating for a moment he decided to ask. "Did you know Alice asked Jeri for fashion advice?"

The ice cream she was swallowing lodged in her throat. "What?" She choked out.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know Susie overheard them but didn't get the details."

A beeping noise cut the conversation short. Both Tamers pulled out their D-Arcs to look at the blinking light on the holographic map the popped up.

"I've got this one." Rika said already getting ready to leave.

"Are you sure? We could go together?" Henry asked.

"We'll be fine it's been awhile since we've had the chance to go solo. Can't get rusty can we?" She made her way out not before tossing the two blondes a look that clearly said 'Don't follow me' much to their displeasure.

They were soon joined by the always chipper Takato who made valiant effort to be friendlier to the new temporary additions to the group.

"Did Rika talk to you yet?" He asked Matt.

The older boy raised a questioning eyebrow.

"A-about our teams meeting?" Takato hated himself for stuttering but the guy was a lot like Rika when it came to intimidation. Though he didn't have the certainty he wouldn't be caused real pain by this guy like he did with Rika.

Matt for his part merely frowned though he was less than pleased with the idea. While having back up that was close to home would be good for the team he would have to share Rika. That was something he wasn't ready to do. Luckily he was saved from answering by Rika's returned who had brought a blushing Alice in tow.

The redhead's eyes narrowed as she looked between the two boys. Henry quickly took control of the situation by turning everyone's attention to Alice. It quickly turned into a snipping competition between the two brains of the group. T.K. was enjoying watching the two friends fight. Unlike Davis and Yolie's pointless yelling, Henry and Alice know how to use their intellect to come up with creative comebacks.

He couldn't help but notice Takato's frown at the exchange or that Jeri seemed to hover near their table more looking annoyed. His phone rang drawing all eyes to him causing the younger boy to blush. He gave a frown of his own when he saw who was calling.

Looking over at his brother he grimaced, "It's Kari."

He stood up to leave at Matt's nod of understanding completely ignoring the looks he got from everyone else.

Once outside the shop he took a deep breath before answering.

Hello?

_T.K.! Tai told me you and Matt were leaving for the summer. I wish you would have told me yourself._

He could hear the pout in her voice, it was one of the reasons he doesn't want to talk to her.

I'm sorry, it was a surprise to me too.

_I was hoping we could spend some time together. I guess I'll have to spend most of my time with Davis since he's available the most._

He couldn't help but cringe at the way his chest tightened.

"T.K.?" Rika called for him loud enough to be heard through the phone. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Kari's shard intake of breath before freezing on the other end.

He watched the girl he thought of as a big sister come closer not knowing what to say to either girl.

"We are supposed to be having ice cream. You're not allowed to ditch me for a phone call." She took the phone from him. "Whoever this is T.K.'s busy right now he'll call you back, later." Without waiting for a response she hung up. He was surprised by the sense of pleasure he got from it.

Rika was looking at him with an unreadable expression as she handed back his phone.

"Don't let her do to you what she did to your brother." With that the two went back to join the others.

That night T.K. was watching a movie with Patamon when he started calling Kari back. He paused thinking about what Rika said. It wasn't hard to figure out who _she_ was, Sora a long time friend who strung both Matt and Tai along for years. After waiting for what seemed like forever she finally chose Matt only to later decide she really wanted Tai.

Matt disappeared for the day making T.K. wonder if he was gone for good this time but he came back like nothing had happened, instantly accepting that his best friend and ex-girlfriend were together. He could see the similarities in their situations.

He and Davis had been competing since the start of junior high and Kari just kept milking it. She constantly pitted them against each other, just like Sora. Anger flared in him, its surprising him.

"Are you going to call someone T.K.?" Patamon asked.

"No, let's enjoy the movie." He smiled down at his partner.

No he wouldn't call, he wouldn't be a willing lap dog anymore.


End file.
